


Cycle

by queenhomeslice



Series: Prompto, My Vampire Boyfriend [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Chubby Reader, Consensual Somnophilia, Curvy Reader, F/M, Menstrual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampire Prompto Argentum, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Prompto helps provide some distractions while you’re on your period
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: Prompto, My Vampire Boyfriend [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714786
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> This is really, REALLY gross. But I’m shameless... Basically, Prom eats you out while you’re on your period. Be warned if you’re sensitive to blood and stuff, I guess.  
> ———-  
> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final  
> Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own  
> the rights to FF in any way.

Even though Prompto’s been your boyfriend for a few months now, you know he still roams around at odd hours of the night—training at the Citadel with firearms (a vampire needs guns? But whatever), picking up a quick fix from the blood bank, checking in with local police to see if there are any scheduled state executions. It’s been a weird sort of rhythm, but you’re getting used to it. The only one who satiates Prompto for both consistent physical intimacy and blood is you, so you’re not complaining. Prompto’s superhuman, he can take care of himself, and you can’t stay up all night to wait for him. He has a key to your apartment—and there’s a funny little loophole about the whole “invitation” thing—you’d painted letters on your apartment door that say “Welcome Prompto,” and apparently that works. The pale skinny blond can now come and go as he pleases without waking you up to let him in. It’s a strange arrangement, but you’re in love, so you’re willing to adjust any schedule for Prompto Argentum. 

It’s been a couple of days since he’s been back—of course the two of you still text; and things have been busy lately at the little upscale women’s boutique you work at part time, so you’re mostly just home to shower, eat, and sleep anyway. But tonight you’re home an hour early and you’re soaking in a warm bath of lavender Epsom salt, soft instrumental playlist coming from your wireless speaker on the bathroom counter. You’re starting to finally get some relief, because it’s  _that_ time of the month, and you’ve been feeling sick and crampy all day. The bath feels wonderful, and you’re halfway to actually dozing off in the water when you hear the front door open.

“_______________?” Prompto calls.

“Bathroom!” You call back, sloshing the hot salty water around.

Prompto appears in the doorway moments later, and he gets two steps towards the tub before he halts all movement and stumbles back as though he’s been hit. His nostrils flare and his pretty blue eyes widen, taking on a more reddish tint. He parts his pale lips and licks them, and you see the points of his slowly descending fangs.

“Uh, hey,” you say, slightly nervous in spite of yourself. “What’s got you on edge, Prom?”

Prompto blinks, seemingly unaware that he’s starting to go into bloodlust. He tilts his head. “Are you...bleeding? The smell, it’s...overwhelming. Are you injured?” He starts to panic.

You stare at him for a few seconds before realization sets in, and you laugh loudly. Prompto waits until you can breathe and talk normally again.

“Prom,” you wheeze, shaking your head. “You mean you can smell when I’m on my period?”

“...Period?” Prompto says the word slowly as he approaches the tub. He lowers himself onto the closed toilet and stares at your naked body in the water. “You’re...menstruating,” he says quietly.

You nod. “Yeah. If it’s—if you need to go stay with Noct or something for a while I understand, if it’s too much for you. It’s only the second day so it’ll be like this for another few days.” You shrug. “Sorry, kinda can’t help it.”

Prompto licks his lips as he stares at you, and you blush and look away. His hungry gaze is too much to bear.

“I don’t want to leave.”

You turn back to him. “Really? It’s not...it’s okay?”

Prompto nods, then clears his throat. “Could I, uh. Taste you? Down there?”

The blush intensifies as Prompto fiddles nervously with the zipper of his leather jacket. Did he really just say what you think he said? “Prom, are you asking to eat me out? While I’m bleeding?”

“Please,” Prompto rasps. “You smell so fucking good right now. C’mon, you’re just gonna shove a tampon up there and let it all go to waste anyway.” He sounds hungry, desperate. His violet-blue pupils are slowly giving way to a dark crimson. His fangs descend of their own volition, and within a minute, Prompto is gripping his skinny jeans in his hands, shaking from the effort of self-control.

It’s _so_ gross. You _should_ tell him no. You should make him go stay with Noct or Iggy or Gladio until this is over. You should tell him that it’s not just blood cascading from within your body, it’s blood clots and the literal lining of your uterus—but as gross as it is, it’s also erotic as hell, and Prompto’s looking too eager to let down. Besides, orgasms help with cramps, right?

You nod slowly. “If that’s what you want. Go put a few layers of towels down on the bed.”

Prompto moves with superhuman speed to obey. 

You’re writhing on your bed in ecstasy as Prompto coaxes yet another orgasm out of you. He’s been eating you out for literal hours, and he has no intention of letting you go. You’ve been drifting in and out of sleep, delirious with pleasure and tired from the pain and surges of hormones that are plaguing you.If Prompto’s grossed out by blood clots and bits of tissue, he’s not saying anything. He’s ravishing your pussy like a man starved, and you’re completely at his mercy as he holds your big soft body flush against your bed with his strong, slender hands.

You feel yourself coming down from the high of yet another release, and Prompto falls back into a rhythm that’s just slow enough to keep you on edge. You know it won’t take long for him to work you back up, but he seems content to take his sweet glorious time, swallowing every drop of blood that flows out of you. You yawn in the dim lamplight, somehow finding strength to pet Prompto’s pretty blond hair.

“Having fun down there?” you groan out, voice barely above a whisper. Astrals, you’re so tired, and you yawn immediately after asking the question.

Prompto pulls away from licking your swollen clit and grins. “I’m having the time of my immortal life,” he says.

“You’re putting me to sleep,” you murmur.

Prompto chuckles against your thick thigh. “Go to bed then. I’m fine right here.”

You’re too tired and crampy to be properly embarrassed. “If I pass out...don’t stop.”

“Oh baby,” teases Prompto. “It’s gonna take an act of the gods to pry me away from you right now.”

And so you drift off to bed sometime later, still completely nude, Prompto’s tongue giving you some of the best dreams you’ve ever had. 


End file.
